Falling for Stilletos
by ThornfieldHall
Summary: "Easy Mikaelson, you didn't have to literally throw yourself at my feat to show you liked me. Kissing would've done the job too, ya know?" Highschool AU, all human
1. Chapter 1

**Falling for Stilettos**

"Easy Mikaelson, you didn't have to literally throw yourself at my feat to show you liked me. Kissing would've done the job too, ya know?" Highschool AU, all human

About the characters: Elijah is 22 and already working in the family business  
Klaus is 20, he's in college  
Finn is 18  
Rebekah, Elena, Stefan, Matt and Caroline are all 17  
Kol and Jeremy are 16

With a family like his, Finn's life was never boring or quiet, yet, when he was in his senior year of high school things got much more turbulent than usual.  
Finn was your usual straight A student who had a seat right in front of the teacher's desk. He didn't care about girls, games or music. The only thing he loved were his books, a nice debate from time time and peace.  
But as a Mikaelson, ofcourse, that wasn't anywhere even near possible. He was always dragged along by his families for activities as concerts, his sister's cheerleading at the footballgames of Mystic Falls High and ofcourse he'd had to come to all the party's his youngest two siblings wanted to go to because despite of their young age, they always managed to get an awful lot of booze.  
And so, in the sparse moments he had for himself, he didn't want any other trouble such as a girlfriend. Because girlfriends were always trouble.

Koll, who was the best pitcher Mystic Falls High ever had, also was a notorious player who loved to tease his older brother for never having even been kissed.  
But Kol didn't do the whole love thing. He just had fun and when the fun with one girl was over, he moved to the next.  
Rebekah was a soppy lovesick teenager whose boyfriend Stefan Salvatore was best buds with Klaus though they were completely different. Not that Rebekah and Stefan had much in common. She was a bit arrogant, playfull, flirty and rather social while Stefan always seemed to be broody and introvert. But the boy had a good heart, he was the psychologist where everybody went to when they had problems, he was the one with the best sarcasm and the best dancemoves, but he never really was a showoff.  
But the living soap that was the lovelife of his two eldest brothers, was the worst. They had a fight over the baker's daughter Tatia ever since she arrived in town. His brothers hadn't sat together as friends in over three years because of her. And this oh so charming Tatia didn't seem to mind them fighting, enjoying the attention of both and liking the competition between the two of them. Just two weeks ago, Elijah resigned. Tired of the fighting and tired of Tatia who, after five year, still hadn't chosen between them but had already dated and dumped each at least once and she had made love with both.  
Elijah had finally seen past the charm and loveliness that drew almost every man in town. She acted like a spoiled, immature brat while she should be spending as much time as possible with her child now it was still so young. Elijah, always been fatherly and never having quite forgiven himself for Henrik's death, always valued life immensely. Thinking how fast children grew up, he knew that nothing should be allowed to be more important than her time with her child. But she had completely different priorities.

Yet, even after giving up on what has been the love of his life, Elijah didn't start speaking to Klaus again. The pain was too fresh and the bottled up anger to great.  
No, Finn thought, love was a man's downfall.

During the Christmas holiday, a new family moved in to the little village called Mystic Falls. Elena, Sage and Jeremy Gilbert moved in with their aunt after the traumatic murder of their parents. While the killer was still on the loose, Elena, who had also been attacked, didn't feel safe anymore and hence their grandparents were too old to take care of the teenagers anymore, Tatia and her mother had offered to take them in.  
Elena immediately got a lot of attention, resembling her niece so much he nicknamed them the dopplegängers, a nickname which Kol caught up on rather quickly. The only things by which you could separate them were their eyecolour, Tatia's were hazel, Elena's dark brown. Her young brother, being all shy smiles, friendly words and quite a catcher, joined the baseballteam. Sage, a redhead who didn't look much like her sister, didn't get much attention. And the little bit of attention she got disappeared after Rebekah decided she didn't like her. The cheerleader had heard from Elena, who had become her new best friend quite quickly, that Sage was a party animal and just spent every afternoon in detention on her last school and was even expelled when they discovered her with the history teacher, who appeared to be Stefan's brother Damon, in an empty classroom.

Rebekah told Finn all about her, expressing her disgust. Finn listened, because she was his sister, but he didn't really care. He just wasn't the type that cared about gossiping.  
When she was introduced into his class, he still was rather shocked though, afraid that this "party animal" would ruin the peaceful atmosphere of his class. It was the first time he took the effort to really look at her. She was rather tall for a girl, even more enhanced by the high heels of her boots. She looked athletic instead of looking like she had an internal corset like her sister and cousin, her red hair and blue eyes made him wonder how she could look so different. It was only later he heard she dyed her hair red because she wanted to be different and that she hated the sun, while her cousin and sister loved it. Her eyes though, she got those from her father and was quite pleased she was the only one who inherited them.  
Finn liked them actually, they always seemed to have a certain fire in them. Though he'd never admit that out loud.  
Sage cleared out to be quite a good student, within two weeks, she was announced the second best of the class by a girl who had taken the risk of befriending her, though the cheerleadercaptain disapproved of it.  
Sage asked who was the top student and when the girl answered, Finn turned around, having overheard the conversation. Their eyes locked and a predatory grin spread across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

(~II~)

Not even a day later he started noticing some differences. When she waltzed in the class, al elegance and confidence, she winked at him, letting her fingers glide over the surface of his bank before she went to the back of the room to her usual spot.

He stared back at her with apprehension, Finn Mikaelson wasn't one to look away but he didn't know how he should respond to the attention. And why should he react on her staring?

He had no need for friends nor for love. How could he ever love her? She was the type that sat in the back, blabbering about sweet nothings with her friends not minding whether she got detention or not and only contributed to the lesson when there was a debate.  
But when she talked, it was full of fire, her arguments were amazing, shattering every counter of her opponent. Well, almost every opponent because Finn happened to always disagree with her and he wasn't one to lose a debate. He had to admit she was a better orator, quite convincing and they always managed to end at an impasse. They just couldn't beat each other. But they loved to try over and over again. Never had he felt so alive as when he was discussing with her. The whole classroom seemed to disappear and it was just the two of them. He couldn't stand not being the best at something, but his frustration only amused her.

When Finn left the school particularly late after tutoring some kids who had problems with history, a tall leg suddenly appeared out f nowhere, clad in a black jeans ending in petrol killerheels. He ended up on the hard cobblestones in front of Sage Gilbert. His palms itched and looked red.

'Whoa, easy Mikaelson, you didn't have to literally throw yourself at my feet to show me you liked me. Kissing me would've done the job too, ya know?'

'You made me trip!' He shouted agitated. She shrugged, red lips curling in to a grin. 'Well, you know what they say. Love needs a push in the right direction sometimes.' 'Well, that was more a leg instead of a hand.'

Obviously liking his answer, she offered him her hand. He ignored it and got up on his own. His palms hurt like hell. She saw the expression on his face and smiled mildly. 'Do I need to kiss your booboo?'

'I need to go home.' 'Having an evening clock, do we? Or do you want to stay in your mommies favor by always arriving on a respectable hour. I heard all about it from Jer, Kol told me you try being the good kid now that Elijah lives on his own and Klaus, Rebekah and him have a tendency not to care for the rules when they don't fit in their plans.'

Finn, now really agitated just turned and walked away. 'Guess I'll see ya around, Mikaelson!'

He hoped his cold behavior would make clear he was nothing special, nothing worth teasing. He didn't get why she gave him so much attention.  
His hope was in vain. It got worse. She always dropped things right in front of his desk, making sure while picking it up that he had a spectacular view on her cleavage and every time he happened to look in her direction, she was already staring at him. When she caught his eye, she always winked at him, licking her lips. At first, he was too annoyed, seeing it as a form of bullying just to annoy him. It was only later, when her behavior didn't subsided and she still hadn't broken any school laws next to being late from time to time or talking too much in class, giving no example of the horrible behavior Rebekah accused her of, It started making him uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling for Stilettos 2

Elijah was the "Peace and quiet" type of guy. It was one of the things he had in common with his older brother. Though Elijah was closer with Klaus, they were the two who shared the most similarities of character… Even more so than Kol and Rebekah who had always been a dangerous duo.  
So Finn was equally shocked to hear that their parents would go on a business trip the week of Elijah's birthday. Naturally, Rebekah grasped the opportunity to take charge of Elijah's birthday party. Normally, they would just go to a restaurant but Rebekah was determined to break that habbit.

Finn came home from school after a particularly bad day- seriously, how could it be that the teachers didn't notice all those innuendo's she gave on the teachers their lessons? Luckily, mr. Saltzman, which they had for the last two hours, kicked her out after her second remark. She left with a big grin and just before she left the class she just had to wink at Finn. But that had been the last he had seen of her, so he didn't really mind.  
As he opened the door his sister walked out of the dining room, barking orders to a man carrying three boxes which, judging by the sound, were filled with bottles. He disappeared into the kitchen and that was the moment when Rebekah noticed him. 'You haven't been to school, have you?' 'Duh! Someone must lead this bunch of baboons and I trust no one but myself.' 'You do know Elijah's going to hate you for this?' 'Oh Finn, don't be such a party pooper. Elijah's gotten his way for as long as he lives… I think he should have had at least one memorable birthday and I don't know when I get another opportunity to do this for him… By the way, both you and Elijah have despised the idea of parties from the early beginning without having even experienced one..' 'Well, seeing you and Kol arrive completely waisted and you with dirty remarks written on your arms and legs while the two of you were ought to have a simple sleepover at the age of thirteen was a bit traumatizing.' Rebekah clenched her jaw. 'If I remember well we weren't to speak of that ever again.' 'Go ahead and tell mommy.' 'Go to your room Finn, stay there until everything is ready and don't you dare coming downstairs dressed as a schoolboy or I'll drag you back to your room by your hair and will make you wear one of Kol's skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a pink boa and I will sprinkle pink glitters all over you.' Finn nodded. No arguing there, he knew she would do that.

Some hours later, Finn was leaning against the house, clad in dark jeans and a black button-down, the big golden rolex heavy on his wrist. It had been a birthdaypresent but he hated the grotesque thing, just as he despised the huge black sneakers of Kol Rebekah made him wear. Rebekah thought his outfit could have been of a model on GQ's. He just nodded.  
He had to admit that the garden was beautiful. The paper lantern's gave it a fairytale-like lighting, the drinks were delicious and the music was marvelous. Rebekah's music taste was one of the few things Finn loved his sister for. No Justin Bieber, no popsongs that would be completely forgotten in a few months, so he forgave her for the one lady Gaga song and the Backstreetboys. As long as he heard some Elvis, Rolling Stones, Imagine Dragons and ABBA from time to time, he was content. However, the blacklights, the neon spotlights and the dumb drunk teens made Finn very uncomfortable. So every time he had to face the adventure of leaving the save heaven that was the wall, he was afraid to get stuck in the mass.

Elijah was born a quarter to midnight. And that was exactly the moment when he blew out the candles on the four story chocolate cake. They had put the cake on the stage, the band playing "happy birthday" on the right side of the stage. Suddenly, Tatia- no, Elena- was running up the stage and then they were kissing. The crowd was ecstatic but all Finn could do was staring, mouth wide open. After they separated Elijah shouted: "Well, that wish came true rather quikly!" Elijah never shouted. What was up with this world?  
'About time.' The voice pulled him back to reality. Sage had silently taken place beside him. Clad in a red dress and standing on tall red pumps she was quite a sight. 'What do you mean?' 'I'm saying that it was about time for one of them to finally take the big step.' 'You knew about them?' 'Ofcourse, I think the Mystic Grill has made quite some money on their almost daily "Just grabbing a cup of coffee". ' But it seems you aren't the only one who's surprised.' She nodded in the direction of the stage. Rebekah was still standing on the side of it, looking completely aghast next to Klaus who was equally baffled.  
'I didn't even know the two of them were acquainted.' 'Well, Elijah had to pick up Kol from a party together with my brother, sweet Jeremy was completely knocked out and Elena, believing that her presence would sober him up didn't want our baby brother anywhere but home. So she was determined to go and get him.  
I told her that you guys were quite alright and she should trust her best friend's family. But there she was, knocking at his apartment at four o'clock. Elijah let her in and seeing that her brother was fast asleep, she decided to just let him sleep. But the two of them started talking and she offered him to go and grab a cup of coffee to thank him for picking him up and letting him stay the night there. But of course, Elijah offered her a week later to go and drink something as sign of appreciation for the nice chat and coffee she offered him and they kept finding excuses to go out, never calling it a date.' 'She told you?'  
'No, she said she was going out with a friend, but you can only go out with a friend before I get suspicious, so one night when she came home, I was sitting at the kitchen table with two cups of tea and then she spilt the beans.'

'Last time I checked, he was still in love with Tatia.' 'Those two, aside from their physical appearance, have nothing in common. It's safe to say he's over her.' 'How come you don't look the least like them?' 'Hm, Elena and Tatia's mothers are sisters. But it is their brother who married our mother. And our father happened to be from the first marriage of their father. So, we aren't really blood related. However, Elena's mother died and fell under our father's guard when she was just a year old. So we only have our grandfather in common and he happens to have blue eyes and his first wife had green one's. The second though, well, looking at Elena and Tatia you can make up an image how she looked like. Her daughters and granddaughters look a lot like her. I'm the only grandchild who inherited the blue eyes of our grandfather. I originally had brown hair, but I dyed it.'  
'Complicated family tree.' 'Think so? Explain to me how one couple can produce so many different looking children and such varying characters.' 'It isn't uncommon, my father doesn't look like his parents, but we, Elijah, Kol and me, do. Klaus looks so much like our mother and Rebekah is a perfect combination of our parents.'  
She grinned. When he smiled back he suddenly realized he was having a conversation with the woman he was so glad to be rid of mere hours ago. Worse, he was even enjoying their talk. 'It's funny, isn't it. How our families appear to be so intertwined. Kol befriended Jeremy, Elena befriended Rebekah and is now together with Elijah and both your older brothers dated Tatia… Seems like a hell lot a coincidences.' Okay, she was walking that dangerous road again. 'I need to get a refill.' He left but even before he could reach one of the tables loaded with all type of drinks, he was stopped by Klaus.

'Finn, finally, haven't seen you yet. We were in for quite a shock, weren't we?' 'Yes.' 'Seems like he has developed a type.' 'No, they don't resemble the least.' 'I hope so, a relationship with Tatia is doomed.' He looked at his brother and only now, he noticed the black eye.

'Niklaus, what happened?' 'Ah, we had a fight. I won't waste your time talking about reasons and feelings but I slammed with doors, threw with chairs, she slapped and kicked me… We broke a couple of things, including our relationship.'  
Finn raised his eyebrows. 'We broke up, the era of Tatia is over. Come, let's have some cake now, get waisted, hook up with some girls that don't equal trouble.' 'I'm not hungry.' 'You don't? Well, than you haven't looked at the cake properly. Rebekah made a very unfortunate baker work his ass off for it.'

He ended up having three pieces of cake, the chocolate, the frosting, the cream, the texture… Everything about it was addictive.  
When Klaus saw some of his friends, Finn left him in the hope of getting to his room. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep with the booming music but at least he'd be alone. That hope was in vain. Sage was sitting on the stairs, legs stretched comfortably.

'May I?' 'No.' 'If you won't let me, I'll inform my sister you're here… Believe me when I say she's very dangerous when angry.' She smiled. 'I not afraid of Highschool Barbie… Don't even know why she doesn't like me. She hasn't even said as much as hello to me.' 'You have quite the reputation.' 'Oh, Elena told her about my little affair with the history teacher, didn't she? Well, I guess she can't be too pleased by the idea I dated her boyfriend's brother.' 'Guess so, now move.' 'Have you locked your bedroom, Finn?' 'No, why would I do that?' She remained silent, allowing the thought to sink in. 'Oh god, no.' 'Come, let's get out of here.'

She took his hand and a few moments later they were walking away from the house, the music already barely hearable. She still hadn't let go of his hand. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Finn broke the silence. 'Are all those rumors true, you going to every party in a forty mile radius, getting drunk even on schooldays and…'  
'A bit, I went to a lot of parties, even in the week, but in the week I made sure I never got drunk. Elena thought I was hangover while I was actually just tired. And yes, I slept with Damon Salvatore, but we were both too drunk to even recognize each other. We were in for quite a shock when we woke up the next morning. We never spoke of it again, but of course, someone managed to take a picture of the two of us snogging and posted it on facebook… And just so you know, I usually don't sleep around. I happened to have a lot of male friends. But naturally, everybody likes gossip over truth so the idea of me being a maneater who sleeps around instead of a straight A-student who has only had three boyfriends and two bed partners sounds much more interesting.'  
And there he was, still a virgin at the age of eighteen, having never even kissed a girl. In his eyes, she had already had her fair share of men. But he did know that those numbers were quite normal. 'And how about you? According to Kol you're the boring son, trying to make up for the wild behavior of him and Rebekah?' 'He was right. Nothing special about me, my family has enough trouble already without me having a social life.' 'Oh, poor martyr. You know, you deserve some fun.' 'Not interested.' 'As you wish, just give a call and I'll be there when you do.' They kept on walking after that, neither speaking.

The only sound was the buzzing of the lanterns at the side of the street and the clicking of her high heels. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't figure her out. She could be so annoying, arrogant and provocative. But at the same time she was friendly, funny and willing to talk to him while everyone else ignored him at school.  
She was a difficult puzzle to make. From the first day she walked in to his class she had directed all her attention to him, today she even said that their families were attracted to each other, but she had secluded the two of them. They were the only ones who weren't befriended or dating a member of the other family.  
Maybe she could be with Kol, her comments and sparkling eyes would certainly interest him. He himself didn't need anyone.

But perhaps that wasn't what she meant, perhaps she wanted to befriend him or… No, he wouldn't allow that. Rebekah would kill him and if she didn't Sage would be the end of him, as pleasant as she was now, it still wouldn't change the fact that they had nothing in common. Their relationship would be as doomed as Klaus's with Tatia. They would do nothing but arguing, there wouldn't be a single topic they'd agree on. She frustrated him to no end.  
No, he refused. He didn't like her, and tonight changed nothing about her. He could stand her, but that was all.

He let go of her hand and took his phone

To: Elijah

Message: You taking Elena with you tonight? If not, can I stay over, don't think I'll get any sleep otherwise

The answer came not a minute later. He could go to Elijah's apartment.

'I need to go back, they're worried.' Sage raised an eyebrow but if she had any remarks, she kept them for her own. 'Then you should go.' Finn nodded. 'Thanks for the walk, Sage.' She gave him a little smile and he wondered when the light in her eyes had disappeared. While he walked towards Elijah's apartment, the hand Sage had been holding on to burnt. It was the first time he had ever pronounced her name, and it felt strange to say it. Once arrived, he took the spare key from the usual hiding spot and opened the door. Determined not to think about her, he immediately crawled into the bed of the spare bedroom and fell asleep.


End file.
